1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device for taillights of vehicles, preferably motor vehicles, comprising at least one fastening element, preferably a screw, which interacts with a counter element correlated with the housing of the taillight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taillights of motor vehicles must be precisely positioned in the fitting position. In order to precisely align the taillight in the proper fitting position, a gauge is employed. Subsequently, the taillight is connected by screws as fastening elements on the wall of the receiving space. As a result of tolerances of the car body skin it can happen that the taillight cannot be secured by the screws in the required fitting position. For compensating such tolerances, complex measures are required in order to be able to securely connect the taillight by screwing within the mounting space.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the fastening device of the aforementioned kind such that the taillight can be mounted in a simple way in the required fitting position even when the mounting space and/or the taillight housing has tolerances.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the counter element is adjustable relative to the housing of the taillight.
With the fastening device according to the invention the counter element can thus be adjusted relative to the housing of the taillight. Even in the case of greater mounting tolerances, it is thus still possible to provide a simple and secure attachment of the taillight in the mounting space. The counter element is moved to such an extent that by means of the fastening element, preferably a screw, the taillight is securely fastened in the fitting position.